


The day Jeongin questions why he married Chan (it’s not the first time he questions this)

by iseemikimouse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan is a Little Shit, Han Jisung is also a little shit, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Jeongin and Chan are married, Knight!Jisung, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, all of the character are older than you and i, animal vet!chan, jeongin is stressed, king!jeongin, mentions of minsungjin, unconventional royalty, well mentions of dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Jeongin is stressed. Very. Stressed.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	The day Jeongin questions why he married Chan (it’s not the first time he questions this)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



> I attempted humor and I’m still trying to figure out if this is humorous or not.

Jeongin’s mouth drops open when the words coming from Jisung’s mouth finally click. His heart thuds in his chest as he slams his hands against his desk, the sound echoing across the walls of his study. He takes a deep breath, letting all the stress that has accumulated in his body to release. He realizes, however, that it has a tight grip on him which means he can’t get rid of it. 

“Do you want to tell me that again?” He asks quietly. 

Jisung snorts. “I don’t think I want to, your majesty. You look ready to blow my head off and I don’t have enough magic to stop you. I would like to live thank you very much.” 

“Jisung please.” 

“No can do Mr. Boss man. If you have a problem, please take up with your husband who is currently in the hospital... again.” 

Jeongin takes a deep breath and counts to five before releasing it. He looks at the papers on the table, the trade agreement between his kingdom and the kingdom of Goldeen stares at him almost pleadingly to sign it. He grabs a stack of blank papers and places it on top, pushing it away. 

“Jeongin?” Jisung questions but the king pays no mind to his knight. 

Instead Jeongin stands from his desk, grabbing his jacket from the back of the seat and neatly folds it over his arm. He stands straight, hours of practicing perfect posture immediately takes a hold of his mind. He glances at Jisung who is blinking owlishly at him. 

“Jeongin,” Jisung calls out again. “What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like?” Jeongin questions. 

“Leaving. It looks like you’re leaving.”

“And if I am?” 

“Don’t you have a kingdom to run?” 

Jeongin puts on a smile that has Jisung taking a couple of steps back. 

“My favorite person is in the hospital. The kingdom can wait,” he says, the smile turning icier with every word spoken. 

Jisung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Jeongin waits for his personal knight to count to five before opening his eyes. He stares at Jeongin, the look of disappointment and resignation swirls in those green irises. “I don’t think that’s how that works.” 

Jeongin’s smile becomes raw ice that mimics a diamond. “I run the kingdom, so yes, yes it does.” 

Jisung says nothing else for a couple of moments. The only sound coming out of his mouth is the long sigh that sounds as stressed as Jeongin feels. 

“Let’s go then,” says the knight. “Let’s go to your husband who is an idiot.” 

“Thank you.” 

Jeongin leads Jisung out of the study and into the hallway. He tries not to rush to the hospital wing as a king should never run to his destination. He should only power walk if he needs to get somewhere quickly. 

But this is King Jeongin of the Skitty Kingdom, who the  _ fuck _ cares if he’s running down the hallways to the hospital wing. And who cares that behind him Jisung is yelling profanities at his king and the king’s husband. Certainly not the palace maids and the other knights and  _ DEFINITELY _ not the king of Lele who only takes a couple of steps out of the way in a minuscule attempt not to get barreled over by a king who should be  _ power walking _ . 

The doctors and physicians give him a quick bow before bolting away from the scene that they all know is going to explode into chaos. He mumbles a quick thanks to the doctor who attached his husband’s arm back where it should have been before stepping in front of the room hiding the idiot who is the love of his life. 

He takes a deep breath, ignoring the wheezing Jisung who has finally made it to the door. Jeongin glances at him. 

“Seungmin needs to up your training again,” he says. 

“Fuck you and everything you hold dearly,” Jisung hisses as he places his hands against his thighs. “One day I’m going to quit and this will all be over.” 

Jeongin snorts. “Han Jisung, you’ve been telling me that since before I took the throne. I don’t think you’re quitting anytime soon.” He looks to the door and places his hand against the wood. “Besides, Hyunjin would miss his riding partner and I don’t think neither you nor Changbin would like that.” 

Jeongin throws open the door, his eyes landing on the man sitting on the bed, a wide panicked smile on his face. 

“Fuck you Jeongin,” Jisung nearly yells without bite in his words. They’ve been passing this type of banter for years. It's been nothing short of entertainment for the rest of the palace. 

“No thank you.” Jeongin says not taking his eyes off the sheepish man in front of him. “I already have someone for that. Now stay here.” The king of Skitty breathes through his nose. “Now my beloved idiot that I love with all of my heart and soul, what in the actual  _ fuck _ were you thinking when you shoved your hand down a  _ dragon’s throat _ ?” 

“Umm...” 

“Channie love.”

Chan’s panicked smile turns comical for a second. He sits up straight, his legs swinging back and forth as he scrunches his eyebrows together. His right arm is in a sling, his fingers wiggling around like he’s trying to make sure he’s feeling all of his digits. Where his sleeve is supposed to be there's nothing but the torn shirt with a broken impression of dragon’s teeth and blood. 

“A toothache. Berry had a toothache and as a vet I needed to check it out.” 

Jeongin runs his fingers over his temples. “And you couldn’t have sent Berry to the dragon’s vet?” 

Chan shakes his head and pouts. There’s a glimmer in his eyes that has Jeongin mentally sighing because he knows what’s about to happen. 

“Why would I send my beloved dragon to a dragon’s vet when I’m a vet?” Chan asks. “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

Jeongin takes a deep breath, the question of why he married this man passes through his mind. 

“You’re not a dragon’s vet. You’re a normal vet who specializes in farm and domestic animals, not dragons.” 

Chan continues to pout. “But Berry needed attention and this is nothing!” 

Jeongin slumps to the ground and runs his hands over his face, giving the other man a dull stare. He leans against the door that Jisung probably closed at one point and stares at the blond man who despite the bright hospital room still looks ethereal. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he mumbles under his breath. 

Chan jumps off the bed and waddles to where Jeongin is sitting on the ground. With his non-injured arm, the other man pulls his husband into his embrace, the smell of disinfectant and pine filling his nose. He listens to the sound of Chan’s heartbeat with a smile reaching across his features. 

The reason why he married an idiot vet who sticks in hand down the throat of a dragon when said idiot vet is not supposed to is because of the warmth he’s emitting. The warmth that makes his toes curl and the thumps of his heart when Chan smiles at him. That and the fact that he’s an idiot vet who does indeed stick his hands in things that he’s not supposed to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(There’s a knock on Jeongin’s study door three weeks after the dragon throat incident. He doesn’t look up from a new trade agreement from the Kingdom of Fini when he allows the person to enter. From the sounds of the steps, though, it’s Jisung. 

He closes his eyes. “Yes?” 

“Chan’s in the hospital again,” Jisung says without any remorse in his voice. “His assistant says that he brought home a wild minotaur from the Golden Grasslands a couple of days ago. Apparently, minotaurs don’t like it when someone touches their horns. At least that’s what Seungmin says and Chan vows is the truth.” 

Jeongin slams his head against the table, a loud  _ why me  _ passes through his mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title to this fic is “fields of what the FUCK did you do???” That’s in honor of the song I was listening to. Also the names of the kingdoms are not mine. They belong to the Pokémon company.


End file.
